Fire Water Burn
by hbomba
Summary: Bo & Lauren get away and get down with the Elements.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire Water Burn

Author: hbomba

Rating: Eventual M

Summary: Bo & Lauren get away and get down with the Elements.

* * *

Ah, freedom! Moving ahead; she was on her way. The wind insinuated itself between the weather stripping and her window, flapping like a tattered flag, an odd but powerful sensory delight for her. The radio played a late seventies, early eighties revival and the sun streamed in the windshield. Life was good.

Bo slammed on the brakes jostling her passenger from her respite. "Shit," she breathed, heel of her hand bouncing off the steering wheel in protest. The highway was busy with the typical mid-week rush and Bo was content to zoom in between braking semis to find an advantage. Lauren sighed and Bo couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, slight and yet wide enough to catch her attention.

Lauren's eyes smiled and Bo knew she was in good spirits too . Driving a few hours with her best girl at her side, hugged deep in the bucket seat of Bo's Camaro, was a little slice of heaven. She loved being on the open road, trees blinking by as they passed and she remembered a time when all she knew was those blinking trees. Before the Fae. Before Lauren.

Running from Kyle's truck, through the woods in bare feet, feeling like the world was ending. And it was for her. She would never forget the look on her mother's face when she told her what she had done. Devastation and guilt, a ripe combination that didn't stop her shame. And when she left them that night, she watched the trees file past rows at a time and in an instant, knew what death was all about. Kyle had died that night, and so had Beth.

The others who died after, died for no good reason. She fed and fed and fed until the last assclown had put the Fae on her trail. Shame followed her all those years, from her very first fumblings with Kyle, to her chi-sucking the degenerates who preyed on women like her. There was no plan, life just happened to Bo. From town to town, job to job, change was Bo's new normal. It wasn't until Lauren led her away from the Fae even as they fought over her that Bo was able to stop. Her chains were literal but the quiet of Lauren's lab was oddly soothing as was her gentle way. She wasn't very subtle but Bo found her so completely and perfectly mysterious that she felt her affection begin like kindling, the bonfire yet to come.

Upon seeing the Falls, she was reminded how it felt to fall for Lauren. The water rushed on, relentless, as was the pace of Bo's life since being discovered by the Fae. The sounds-its roar, blasting her eardrums-left her as dizzy as Lauren's kisses had the first night she came to Bo. Lauren's touch was incomparable. It felt like she cared, and Bo thought she really did care for her. She was a succubus-something she had barely understood at the time-and she could take a life or give it back on a whim but love was always spilled through her fingers like water defying her claim. That night she fell for Lauren just as the water flowed over the impossibly high cliff, and Bo tumbled from such great heights, to the bottom when Lauren told her why she had come.

Lauren had her own reasons, Bo learned as time passed. And Lauren did care, despite the situation she too found herself in with the Fae. A pawn in the Fae's end game, Lauren had always felt Bo's gravity. Like the water roils before it plunges over the cliff, so did Lauren for Bo. But exile was swift, falling a mile only to crash onto the rocks. Separation, molecule by molecule pulled them apart, each thrashing internally against it. So much time wasted, she thought as she looked out over the railing. They stood at the top of the Falls-in the sweet spot-the aquamarine halo tempting, shimmering on the edge as if time had stopped, though gallon after gallon of water poured below in milliseconds.

Bo looked at Lauren and she could tell her mind was working overtime. Pressing her hand into Lauren's, Bo quieted her thoughts. Lauren lifted her chin to the sun, a smile to light every dark space illuminating her features. "I can't believe we've never come here before."

Bo smiled and nodded. "Well, there was that one time…"

"Right." Lauren set her jaw, nodding like she did when she disapproved of something.

"I can't help it if someone wanted to put a ring on it," Bo sassed.

She smiled, jaw still locked in place. "He roofied you."

"He meant well." Losing interest in the topic, Bo turned toward the Falls again.

Lauren bit her lip to keep from saying something she'd regret and looked out over the spectacle below as Bo plunked a dollar into the viewfinder bolted to the railing. Grinning mischievously, Bo pressed her forehead into the machine and gazed through the magnifier. The promenade was still scattered with people snapping selfies and taking video of the Falls, mostly lovers and families, too late in the day for the tourist groups that usually peppered the site. Fall colors surrounded them, leaves scraping the pavement as the wind blew them about. Lauren lost track of time watching her and suddenly Bo was thrusting a hand full of quarters in her direction. "You want to?" She jerked her thumb back at the viewfinder and Lauren blinked, disoriented by her beauty. Bo cocked her head, stepping towards Lauren, her arms slipping around Lauren's waist and stealing a kiss. "It never would've worked out," she cooed in Lauren's ear.

"Why's that?" Lauren asked humorlessly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bo leaned back and grinned. "I like blondes."

Lauren chortled, dropping her head to Bo's shoulder. "Can we just sit here for a minute?"

"Sure," Bo whispered. They sat together, quietly, on a nearby bench. She had run from everything she knew and become seasoned by her instincts and lifestyle. She even ran from who she was. The water rushed on, pushing her with the current, pulling her closer to infamy.

And then she met Lauren, who saw her for what she was and didn't retreat in horror. She didn't even shy away from Bo. Instead, she drew Bo in. And on this blustery fall day, they sat by the Falls, Lauren's head on her shoulder, her hand in Bo's and Bo was done moving. Lauren's warmth against her side, the mist that hung so thick in the air it felt like sitting beside a humidifier. It condensed on their cheeks and made their clothes feel colder and more damp than they were in the hotel room. She would always remember how Lauren's sigh was barely audible amidst the roar of the Falls but it was the most important sound in the world as Lauren's fingertips traced the knuckles of her hand thoughtfully.

"Did you ever think we'd make it this far?" Lauren's lips brushed her ear as she spoke only loud enough to be heard over the pervasive roar of the Falls.

Bo pulled slightly away and smiled. "Always." The molecules that had separated by crashing against the rocks ascended and reunited around everything on the Promenade, the mist dancing above the Falls once again. The sun was waning, ducking behind the clouds, blocking the warmth of the remaining daylight and Lauren shivered. Bo felt her body shudder and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gathering Lauren closer. "Maybe we call it a day."

Lauren hummed. "I should have worn a different jacket."

"No matter." Bo smiled. "They're not going anywhere," she said of the Falls.

"Actually, Niagara Falls recedes about a foot each year to erosion-" Lauren looked at Bo's expression of wonderment and suddenly felt self-conscious. "But I am feeling peckish."

Bo's eyes twinkled. "Me too."

* * *

end of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Teryn for the awesome beta.

* * *

She stood by the window, unable to tear her eyes away from the grandiosity of the Falls, the colors in the sky changing like a surrealist painting, beading on the glass and dripping into the reflection of the water below. Time had taken a lot from them, but Bo had always wanted Lauren. From the intrigue of a lab coat the first time they met, to the betrayal of her heart twice, and finally to the declaration that _Lauren_ was done running, too.

Lauren's voice cut through the silence, though Bo could still hear the roar of the Falls, of her very love, in her ears. "Is it too late to make reservations for two tonight?" Bo turned and saw Lauren standing beside the suite phone, fiddling with the visitor's guide beside it. "Great, thanks." She hung up the phone, her eyes meeting Bo's from across the room. "Reservation's at seven." She smiled.

"You know you don't have to seduce me, right?" Her enigmatic grin left Lauren feeling weak.

"That might be true for you, but I'd like to pretend _I'm_ not a sure thing, at least." She scribbled something on the hotel stationery and dropped the pen unceremoniously.

Bo's hips swayed with grace and blatant sexuality as she approached Lauren. Being irresistible was the Succubus' charm, her gift. "There is no shame in being easy, Doctor." Bo picked at the buttons on Lauren's shirt without releasing them. "Women's lib and all that good stuff."

Lauren chuckled, placing a hand on Bo's cheek. "I have never felt ashamed being with you." Eye contact achieved to solidify her point, Lauren drifted away, brushing past Bo and disappearing into the ensuite. Bo smiled and looked at the ceiling. Lauren had her own way, and Bo hadn't understood it when they first became lovers. The distance she sometimes felt was a disguise for her vulnerability. Lauren was toughened by years of Fae mistreatment and abuse, and Bo knew better than anyone that it was hard to drop a facade when your very life depended on it. She heard the shower engage and smirked. The Doctor wasn't easy, but she knew how to plan her own seduction better than most.

Bo shrugged out of her jacket and threw it on the chair. She would be patient, but tempting. If Lauren wanted to be seduced, then Bo was going full tilt. She laid out her outfit on the bed and stripped her pants away, still damp from the Fall's mist. Sitting at the vanity, she touched up her makeup and curled her hair after straightening it proved to be an act of futility due to the humidity in the air. When the shower cut off, Bo felt her eagerness grow exponentially.

Easy, Bo could do; however, hard to get was the game they had been playing since the beginning, and Bo was never really good at it. She fell hard, was awkward in a way her kind weren't supposed to be, and she was intimately acquainted with the restless craving that it invoked. They'd wasted days, weeks, months-it was regrettable and still held power over Bo if she thought too hard about it. She blinked and when her eyes opened, Lauren was toweling off next to the bed. A sigh, and Bo felt her heart expand in her chest when Lauren smiled at her, toe pointed as she dried her thigh.

Bo hopped up. She walked deliberately toward Lauren who eyed her carefully. "Good shower?" Bo asked flirtatiously, sitting on the bed beside her clothes..

"We don't have time." Her voice was smooth and low, stirring Bo momentarily.

"Time for what?" Bo cocked her head to the side and grinned like she'd eaten the proverbial canary.

Lauren wrapped the towel around herself modestly. "You looked hungry."

"I am." Smirking, Bo stood and peeled her top away. "It's a good thing dinner is soon."

A seductive laugh reverberated in her chest. "You're full of surprises."

"It's kind of my brand." Bo ducked into an embellished black top and pulled it over her navel, just barely. She scooped up her own breasts through the fabric and pushed them together with gusto.

Lauren gulped, gazing appreciatively at the Succubus' buoyant bosom. Amused, Bo hopped up, pouring herself into a pair of pleather clapped her hands onto her thighs, lifting her eyebrows when Lauren didn't react. Her non-reaction could best be described as a statuesque as she stood frozen in place, towel in a white knuckled grip against her chest, her tongue poking out to wet her bottom lip. Nodding, Lauren broke what felt like an interminable silence. "It looks good on you," she said agreeably, disengaging her eyes from Bo's shapely form.

Lauren had always smoldered for Bo. On the very surface, she was perfectly proportioned and more beautiful than any work of art she had ever seen. Bo was exquisite and she tempted Lauren like no other ever had. Bo could feel her gaze, heavy with interest as she examined her. After being whisked away in a hood and jostled about in the back of a van for miles, getting naked for a dreamy blonde doctor had been the least of Bo's worries. The Succubus was immodest about her body, and her nudity affected Lauren more than actually being nude bothered Bo. Turning to her gifts, she'd charmed Lauren with her touch when she had dressed and moved in for the kiss. There was no kiss, however; Bo could not and would not harm her even if she hadn't been interrupted by Dyson.

The heat between the women was distracting on a good day, and as Bo watched Lauren ready herself for dinner, she could only focus on keeping her breathing calm and even. The embers that were sparked that day in the lab were fanned by a steady breeze. Crackling to life, their fire was stoked by longing looks, Lauren's piquing interest, and a hunger Bo couldn't curb. Now, all these years later, as much as Lauren was still entranced by her, Bo too was overjoyed to be in her presence.

Watching the blonde blow-dry her hair was more intimate to Bo than most sexual positions. The fire in her belly swelled as Lauren craned her neck, running her fingers through her shimmering locks, smoothing her hair with a brush and casting a smile over to Bo, who was still trying to remember how to breathe. The howl of the blowdryer ceased and Lauren assessed her reflection in the mirror briefly before walking to the garment bag hanging on the back of the bathroom door. Unzipping the bag efficiently, Lauren reached inside to retrieve her eveningwear. Bo tried not to appear overly interested but found herself staring nonetheless. And then it happened. Lauren stepped into a three-quarter length dress-cobalt blue-cut generously in all the right straps slid down her arms as she walked toward Bo, holding it against her chest..

"Zip me up?" Lauren asked provocatively and spun around.

Bo cleared the lump that had formed in her throat as she stared at the bare expanse of Lauren's back. "Sure."

Lauren lifted the straps to her shoulders as Bo pulled the fabric together and zipped the dress up snugly. "Thanks," she hummed. When she turned to face Bo, the Succubus' eyes flickered a tell-tale blue. She looked over Bo's shoulder at the clock on the bedside table and whispered in her ear. "Time to go."

* * *

end part two


	3. Chapter 3

Praise be to Teryn once again for the wonderful beta!

* * *

"You look amazing." Bo touched Lauren's arm in the otherwise empty elevator.

Lauren looked over her shoulder at Bo and smiled. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have the fairest Succubus in all the land buying me dinner tonight."

Bo started to protest when the elevator dinged and the doors parted, revealing a round archway with a cresting wave inside. Lauren stepped off the elevator onto the polished stone floor shimmering beneath her feet, Bo right beside her. Walking through the barrel of the concrete wave, they approached the glowing host table together. Lauren did the talking, and Bo enjoyed the view as she followed Lauren and the maitre'd through the restaurant. Huge windows overlooked the Falls, and the tables were arranged so that there wasn't a bad seat in the place. Bo's attention, however, was squarely focused on Lauren's ass.

Ascending a pair of stairs, they slid into a banquette that seemed to hover above the other tables across from them; the multi-colored carpet below mimicked another crashing wave with its art. As they settled into the booth across from one another, the waiter slid menus in front of them.

"Take your time, ladies." The thin man smiled and stepped away from their table swiftly.

Blue water goblets were placed neatly on the white tablecloth, and the blue-green upholstery surrounded them like a watery hug. Bo reached across the table for Lauren's hand. "I'm really glad you could take a few days off."

Lauren considered their hands before meeting Bo's gaze. She nodded. "Me too." She looked out the fifteen foot windows at the Falls in the darkness, its plume of mist still visible hovering near the top. "This view is spectacular."

Bo glanced at the scenery before returning her attention to Lauren. "Yeah, it is." She smiled.

Lauren looked over her shoulder. "You can't even see the Falls." She made a face. "Scooch over," she said, patting the bench adjacent to herself.

Eyebrows raised, Bo tapped the table eagerly. "Sure thing." Without delay, she scooted around the table to the spot beside Lauren.

"How's that?" Lauren asked, genuinely concerned about Bo's view of the Falls.

"Good." She nodded overzealously for effect, pressure building. Lauren was working all the angles, and Bo found herself beside the object of her affection with a full flight of food still to come. Surrounded by blue, hovering above Niagara Falls, Lauren's plot could best be described as water torture. Bo drew a breath so deep in her lungs they felt like they could burst.

"Are you okay?" Lauren frowned, a doctor's concern taking stage, front and center.

Bo exhaled dramatically. "I don't think I can do this." She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at Lauren.

"Do what?" Her voice was concerned.

"Have dinner with you. Here." Bo opened one eye and looked at Lauren, who appeared to be absolutely crushed.

"Oh..." Her tone defeated, the pristine white napkin worried between her fingers.

"Look. That dress is…" Bo rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable... And it goes without saying that you're-you're hot." Bo scooped up Lauren's hands and faced her seriously. "But this is me crying 'uncle.'"

Lauren looked at her hands ensconced in Bo's grasp. She laughed nervously. "I knew I was playing with fire."

"You have no idea." Bo grinned awkwardly.

Lauren looked around at the restaurant as it began to fill and then at the menu. "We're here now," she said, shrugging meekly.

"Lauren…." Bo almost whined under her breath.

"Share an appetizer with me," she implored with her eyes. "I'm starving."

Bo shifted uncomfortably. "That makes two of us." Their eyes met, and Bo found strength in her gaze. She could do this _._ She was an adult and probably the most powerful Succubus to ever exist, but that didn't change the fact that she was having doubts about whether she could make it through the appetizer course. Lauren's hand covered her thigh, and Bo shifted closer instinctively. "I think I have some Gummi Bears in my bag," Bo offered.

"I'm not eating gelatin for dinner," she scoffed.

"I thought we were just having appetizers?"

Lauren only smiled, returning her eyes to the menu and humming quietly. Bo glanced out at the Falls, still raging below, the perfect counterbalance to the fire that threatened to engulf her even as she sat at the table. The hotel towered over the Falls, giving her a new perspective of the most spectacular natural element Bo had ever seen, and still when she looked at Lauren, her breath was stolen by her beauty once again.

"What?" Lauren puzzled at Bo's expression.

Bo shook her head ever-so slightly. She had no words for the gale force winds that now fanned the flames of the inferno roaring in the pit of her stomach. "I love you," she said, smiling as only Bo could, her beauty blossoming like a rare flower, her features softening as she reached out to toy with a strand of Lauren's hair.

Eyes fluttering, Lauren was not ready for Bo's proclamation, and Bo looked like she wasn't ready either. Love was the only way to describe what she felt for Bo, and though such declarations were rare, when Bo said those words, it was like quicksilver coursing through Lauren's veins.

"Have you decided?" The waiter interjected into their moment of silence.

Lauren looked up at the waiter speechless-only for a moment-and then it happened. Lauren lifted the menu, turned to face him, and let it roll. "We'd like the octopus carpaccio, gravlax and charcuterie platter to start," she spoke urgently, "the rack of lamb, and the wild mushroom ravioli. Send everything at once to room 1907."

He stopped scribbling on a scrap of paper and looked up.. "I'm sorry ma'am. We don't do that."

Plunging a hand into her purse, she withdrew a few bills. She pressed them into his palm. "You do now." Bo watched, awestruck as the waiter nodded. "Excuse me," she said, moving to stand and stepping down the steps in front of the banquette.

Bo scooted out of the corner of the booth and hopped to her feet in front of the waiter. "Thanks," she said with a smirk, catching up to Lauren by the elevator. "That was new." Bo's voice was behind her, in her ear. She could hear Bo inhale her scents before she pulled away, and Lauren smiled. She would never presume that she was the reason Bo's temperature ran hot. She was a scientist, and it was a scientific fact that Bo could find a ball peen hammer sexy on some level. Tonight, however, Lauren knew she was the reason. Life was always busy, and banishing Hades hadn't made their lives any less complex. Lauren was committed to the clinic, Bo always finding some kind of trouble to pass the time, and at the end of the day, they really had to fight for time together.

Lauren's body hummed the entire drive to Niagara, the pull of her Succubus piquing in the hotel room and emboldening her at dinner. her aura was ablaze, and though she hid it better than most, tonight she was going to let the whole damn thing burn to the ground. When Lauren stuffed two-hundred dollars into the waiter's hand, all reason had left her. Bo looked at her like she was a badass, and Lauren was cooked-done like dinner and ready to be served up on a platter. Oh, what a way to go. She leaned into Bo's side, silently wondering why she didn't do it more often as Bo received her tenderly.

But her nearness reignited their passions and standing in the reception area of the restaurant, waiting for the elevator, was no place to explore them. Bo knew the dark pull of her hunger as well as the white hot burn of her desire for Lauren, but she never confused the two. Lauren, too, felt the sizzle that only their connection could bring, and when the elevator doors finally opened, she had to wait a beat before charging into the car to keep up appearances.

Remarkably restrained, Bo stayed just out of reach, Lauren held her clutch close to her side as Bo undressed her with her eyes. From the tight-tight pants, to her swelling bosom, Lauren drank Bo in-she was delectable. The curls in Bo's hair tonight reminded Lauren of a younger, less self-assured Bo, but the Bo beside her was overflowing with confidence, the difference of years between. Though Bo hadn't aged, she'd matured and grown into herself these past few years. Lauren was continually awed by her beauty, and there, in the artificial silence of the elevator, she had never seen a more perfect being. She had goosebumps everywhere; her breathing was irregular, and Bo's hand had just grazed her ass-Lauren was dying the most beautiful death.

* * *

end part three


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to lonejaguar for the beta/read through.

* * *

Barging into their room, Bo pulled Lauren against her and their mouths met with an intensity even Lauren wasn't ready for. She reached back for the door still wide open, and Bo walked her back, pushing her against it until it closed. Lauren's head bounced against the door as Bo unzipped her dress and followed it to the floor, lavishing kisses on her skin as she went. Bo hooked her thumbs onto her panties and added them to the pile on the floor moments later. Dropping to her knees, her chest heaved with anticipation and Lauren reached behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it drop. The Succubus' long arm snaked its way up her stomach and between her breasts, her nails dragging their way back down to her belly button as she lowered her head to taste her. Lauren stifled a gasp and stretched up the wall as Bo continued to explore her. Their dance tonight was a riptide of desperation and desire, Bo tapping into the Falls' endless energy and rocking Lauren's body with her touch.

Bo guided Lauren's thigh onto her shoulder and she looked at the ceiling, not quite believing the scene or her part in it. When Bo covered her with her mouth again, Lauren trembled at the tender intensity that the Succubus showed her. Never too rough, fingers in her lover's hair, Lauren moved with her, unable to look away. Lauren had been liberated by Bo in every sense of the word, but her sexual liberation had been the most profound. Before Bo, Lauren wasn't excited by much, disconnected, some might have even called her cold. But Bo had been the flint to spark her back to life. When Lauren had given up on her future, Bo ignited her passion. Now, with Bo's hand gripping her thigh, leg splayed over her shoulder, her mouth meeting her middle, Lauren burned for her like never before. She stretched up the wall, its fancy wallpaper scratching her skin as her hips picked up the tempo. She could hear the roar of the Falls in her ears and her body was flooded by warmth as it tensed, moaning softly.

Bracing herself on the entry table as she quaked, Lauren squeezed her eyes shut. Bo could not look away. She was perfection, and Bo so often felt unworthy of her love but their connection always kept her striving. Lauren's hand touched her shoulder-a plea-and Bo pulled away. Inching her way up Lauren's body, over her stomach, between the valley of her breasts, she moved to capture Lauren's mouth once again when there were three quick raps on the door.

"Shit," Lauren covered her face and her body awkwardly.

"I got this." Bo grabbed the doorknob and twisted.

"Bo," Lauren whispered a warning, but it was too late.

Ignoring her, Bo yanked the door open. It swung wide, hiding Lauren behind it. She smiled at the waiter. "Your order, ma'am."

He moved to push the cart inside the room when Bo held out a hand. "Hold up, pal." Her lips curled. "I'll take that."

He smirked. "Sure." He handed her the billfold.

Bo reached a hand behind the door and Lauren slapped some cash into her palm. Another bright smile as Bo passed the money to the waiter and a few excruciating moments later she was pulling the cart into their room. She shut the door to reveal Lauren still covering herself modestly. "I can't believe that just happened."

"Pretty great, right?" Bo grinned.

Lauren expelled an amused puff of air and walked languidly towards the cart full of food, naked as the night was long. Bo was paralyzed by her Lady Godiva vibe, she was incomparable. She lifted the lid on one of the trays and poked at the food with a fork. She lifted a forkful, inhaling the aromas of the octopus carpaccio and its exquisitely-dressed salad before guiding it into her mouth.

Bo watched the entire spectacle-Lauren's nakedness, the fine food, the sublime pleasure of eating and savouring-and she felt faint. The most powerful Succubus to ever succubus crippled by a brainy-and very shapely-human. Bo pulled her top over her head and approached Lauren from behind, pressing herself into Lauren's back. She hummed and held Bo's arms against her belly. "You need to try this," Lauren aimed a forkful over her shoulder and Bo took it into her mouth.

She made a face Lauren couldn't see. "So good," she said chewing it up quickly before turning Lauren in her arms. "Not to sound like an eighties song, but I can't wait anymore."

Lauren grinned, setting the fork down on the cart, she returned the lid to its tray. "I'm sorry," she cooed, slipping her arms up and around Bo's neck. Skin to skin, Bo groaned, her fingers playing in the blonde's long locks as she kissed her ear, along her jawbone to her lips for a brief moment before continuing down to her chest. She popped Bo's bra open with quiet confidence and kissed her breast tenderly. Bo held her there, eyes squeezed tight against the light in the room, only feeling-absorbing-Lauren. Though her pace was excruciating, and Bo's fever continued to rise, she was hopping in the proverbial barrel and trusting that Lauren would guide her through the Falls. She shoved her hands into Bo's Lycra prison, helping Bo to shimmy out of her skintight pants and underwear.

That moment in front of the food cart in the middle of a spacious suite, the Falls rushing below, was was no drama, no hard decisions, no reasons not to be together. Instead, desire like red hot steel, forged for years, maybe lifetimes, glowing as they yearned-always. Bo kissed her again with a desperate passion, her hands pushing into Lauren's hair as they stumbled toward the bed.

Lauren moved swiftly around their luggage and pushed Bo, her knees folding as she fell backwards onto the mattress. Being thrown around by the good doctor was nothing short of a thrill for Bo. She loved it when Lauren took charge and tonight it was her show. Bo scooted up the bed and Lauren crawled over her-she was everywhere. Their mouths met again, Lauren's teeth pulling at her bottom lip, her tongue slipping into Bo's mouth, she was exquisite and Bo couldn't ask for anything more.

That's why when Lauren's desire met Bo's, the world stopped. It was pure pleasure as Lauren spread Bo's legs and pressed herself against her. Her hips started to roll in little bursts at first and then longer strokes, Bo's eyes were wide as she watched Lauren work. Her hands covered Lauren's breasts as she hovered above Bo and she was reminded of their first time together. When loving Lauren was scarier than any Fae-including her Father-and the reality of that love crushed her when Lauren admitted being a tool of the Fae. Now, it was with all the other baggage in her head-somewhere in a dark corner that Bo never spent time revisiting anymore. Life was forward, not backward except when Lauren arched backwards as she continued to work her hips Bo revisited her favorite corner-bliss.

Watching her was like watching the greatest-and dirtiest-ballet ever choreographed. Her hands alternated from the tops of her thighs to Bo's hips as she slid between her legs and Bo couldn't look away. Her blonde hair obscured her breasts before she brushed it over her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered and Bo could see and feel the doctor's hunger again. Her hips bucked and she moved more insistently, her palm pressing down on Bo's shoulder to steady herself. She leaned down and stole a wet kiss before tucking her hair behind an ear and finding another speed. The bed squeaked and knocked against the wall as they moved. Lauren chewed her lip above her, concentrating her attention squarely on Bo. Bo saw her face change and watched pleasure overtake her. She moaned and arched again as her hips slid against Bo roughly again and again, Bo arched off the bed, mouth capturing Lauren's who whimpered against hers. An explosion of light behind their eyes, tongues dancing in each other's mouths as love roared in their ears.

The embers of their love continued to glow even as Bo wrapped Lauren up in her arms and tangled their legs together. Bo's hand stroked her arm and Lauren hummed, burying her face in Bo's neck before pulling away suddenly to stand.

Bo frowned. "Where are you going?"

"To eat some of this food before it spoils." Bo's eyes traced the curves of her form as she stood beside the bed. "And if you've got planned what I think you've got planned, I need food, Bo."

Bo smirked. She couldn't argue with that. "Very well."

She watched Lauren lift the lids off the plates and inhale the scent of each dish, closing her eyes, her face one of ecstasy. Bo could watch her all day. Lauren pushed the food trolley a few feet. "I feel ridiculous."

"You look pretty ridiculous," Bo said of the naked woman pushing a trolley full of probably cold food closer to the bed.

She grabbed two plates and set them on the end of the bed, sitting next to them she crossed her legs. She looked over her shoulder at Bo. "Hungry?"

"I thought we discussed this?" Her eyebrows lifted and another perfect smile shone down on Lauren.

"Now, come eat with me." She patted the mattress beside her.

They sat at the end of the bed talking about the week they'd missed together and eating tepid, but delicious, food. Lauren looked good enough to eat and soon Bo would make love to her again, but for that moment, talking and laughing together, Bo was happy and satisfied. Lauren was so relaxed, leaning back on the bed, totally nude, gesturing with her hands as she spoke that once again Bo couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"What?" Lauren asked, bemused.

"Nothing." Bo smiled bashfully, shaking her head as she stood, slipping into a plush, terrycloth robe, and wandered toward the large windows. She hugged her sides, looking down at the Falls, still grand from above. "We should make this a thing," Bo called over her shoulder.

"A thing?" Lauren's voice was in her ear, her hand on Bo's shoulder.

"You know, blow off some steam here when reality gets too real."

She hummed. "That sounds nice." Cinching up her robe, Lauren let her hand fall to her side, her fingertips reaching for Bo's.

Bo looked down at their hands suddenly intertwined and then to the Falls below, even in the dark, they were frothy white with their force, a supernatural mist still alive above them. Sliding her other hand into the robe's pocket, Bo smiled at her. And it beared repeating, Bo's smile was the single-most perfect thing in Lauren's life. She swallowed her heart, which had crept up into her throat when she wasn't paying attention.

"This was a great idea." Lauren turned and slipped her arms around Bo's waist.

"I'm full of good ideas." Another smile and Lauren was lightheaded again. Bo slipped away with the grace of a black swan. She walked to the bedside table and picked up her phone.

Lauren made a face and looked around. "Sudden urge to play Candy Crush?"

Her lips quirked as she looked up at Lauren and music began to play from her phone. Setting it down, she turned down the lights and returned to Lauren. "Dance with me."

They hadn't danced since the night of the blackout, when the Ancients threatened to ruin the world and yet Bo found Lauren again. When Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo and began to sway, Bo felt panic. She had spent so long without Lauren, convinced they couldn't be together and then there she was falling all over again. Rushing through the rapids toward the Falls in her barrel, Bo's heart beat heavy in her chest. Awash in blue emergency lights Bo felt like she was drowning and Lauren's kiss saved her. Studying her face in the dark and the desire in her eyes, Bo knew she had been wrong to doubt Lauren's feelings, and wrong to carry on without her.

They danced again like they had that night in the dark, holding each other tight, swaying to the music like lovers lost and found again. Undressing each other with less urgency than they had that night in the dark, they made love slowly, thoroughly and Lauren never wanted it to end. It had been months since they'd locked themselves in the bedroom and made love all day and she hadn't realized how much she missed those days.

But there she was ensconced in a long weekend with Bo, high atop a natural wonder, gourmet food just a phone call away, and with love for days and Lauren was happier than she ever could have imagined. They called for more food in the middle of the night and Bo enjoyed their desserts only slightly less than she did watching Lauren eating them in her birthday suit. And when morning came, Bo undressed her next to the breakfast trolley and made love to her from behind. Lauren's hands pressed against the cool window as Bo touched her, her hot breath fogging the glass. The Falls roared below but all she heard was the blood pumping in her veins, her eyes wide as she came again.

* * *

end part four


	5. Chapter 5

Another awesome beta from lonejaguar. :)

* * *

"Was the view to your liking?" The host asked as he billed her credit card.

Lauren blinked at the hotel clerk. She smiled remembering how Bo had wrapped her up in a robe from behind before she tore her eyes away from the spectacle below. "Unlike anything I've ever experienced."

"You'd be surprised how many people say that," the clerk smiled at her as he punched a few more keys on the keyboard.

"You'd be surprised what she's experienced," Bo said, smiling agreeably.

Her body hummed the sweet strains of satisfaction the entire drive home. Casting glances to Bo, who looked as contented as ever, she thought about the colors of Niagara-fall had painted a beautiful scene-the cool blue-green waters and leaves the color of flames, warming her with the mere suggestion of fire. On their last walk of the Promenade, they didn't speak. Instead they listened to it roar, marveling at the water's unending surge and their powerlessness in the face of it. Like their love, the women surrendered to the Falls, feeling it's familiar pull, there was no fear of heights, no fear of falling, in their place was a healthy respect for its power.

A love like theirs was rare and precious and there was no going back. There would be no rowing the boat against the current to avoid falling hopelessly, helplessly over the Falls. Falling was easy, flailing was hard, but love was the trial and when Bo had walked the hot coals to her doorstep, Lauren bandaged her feet and helped her heal. Fire met water-bending, transmigrating and redefining what was possible. An ember, a tinder of their love, was the coal that burned always, as the water churned, its force never diminished. The elements were alive in them, the push and pull of daily life, the fire of sex and love-they were as imperfect as a lopsided campfire or a dammed stream, but they were alive with the elements.

Light was fading and the steady stream of passing headlights made Lauren squint. She inhaled the familiar scent of leather interior and a dollar store pine tree dangling from the rear view. Pulling off the street, Bo parked the Camaro in the visitor's lot.

"Home sweet home," Bo smiled softly, turning the key in the ignition.

"Stay with me tonight." It was a sigh-a plea-of Lauren's need.

"Here I thought I wore you out." She patted the steering wheel, turning her head to face her lover.

A shy smile. "I'm not ready for it to be over."

"In that case, take the rest of the week off, we won't leave the apartment." Bo couldn't hide her excitement, sitting forward in her seat.

Lauren smirked. "We have to go back to the daily grind eventually."

"Hmm…" Bo feigned deep thought. "Maybe the problem is that there isn't enough grind in the daily grind."

Her laugh was low and sexy. "Says the Succubus."

Bo's seatbelt recoiled. "I'll get the luggage and order a cheese pizza from Nino's, you start the bath." She popped the door and started to get out of the car. "Coming?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder.

Lauren chuckled and unbuckled her seatbelt. "I have to work tomorrow."

Bo peered into the car at Lauren, who was still lagging. "No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." It was her serious face. Bo was losing her.

"Look, we can go back and forth down here or back and forth up there," she pointed up at the apartment building.

Shaking her head, Lauren smirked. "You always did have a way of putting things into perspective."

Lauren extricated herself from the Camaro as Bo pulled their luggage from the trunk. "Now," she said, walking beside Lauren toward the apartment building. "Dial up the clinic and tell them you're playing hooky for a few days."

"Bo, I've literally just been playing hooky for a few days."

"So what's a few more? C'mon Lauren, do what you want to do instead of what you're supposed to do for a change."

"You're so bad."

"Those are the best bits," Bo said, throwing her head back to the heavens and strutting toward the building, luggage in tow.

Lauren watched her with an elusive smile and hopped after her. "You make a good point."

"Does that mean you'll make the call?"

Lauren stopped. "Do you want me to call from the parking lot?"

"Yeah, I kinda do." Bo kicked the suitcase back and reached into her cleavage. "Here." She thrust her phone at Lauren. "Use my phone."

Lauren had been joking so when Bo handed her the cellphone warmed by her bosom, she regretted calling Bo's bluff. She sighed. "This is so…"

"Exciting? Delicious? Enticing?"

"Unnecessary." She dialed the number. Bo could hear it ringing in the quiet of the parking lot. "Hi Jackie, I'm not going to be in tomorrow-"

Bo cleared her throat and crossed her arms, looking as stern as she could muster.

"-for a couple days. Please pass that on to the other doctors. Thanks." She ended the call and handed the phone back to Bo. "Happy now?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Are you?"

Lauren softened-she had forgotten that it was all her idea. "Thank you."

"What's going on?" Bo asked seriously.

"I just never thought forever would be this hard. Matching schedules just so we can grab some dinner out once a month."

Bo tipped the suitcases back. "We're busy people, but I always have time for you."

She smiled. It was true. "Tonight, all I want is a pizza and a bubble bath."

Bo waited at the door for Lauren and her keys. "I'm sure I could interest you in a backrub..." Bo looked at her seriously. "And maybe a front rub."

Lauren shoved Bo playfully, pushing past her to unlock the door. "You're terrible," she chuckled.

"But somehow I keep getting invited in."

Upstairs, Lauren sat on the edge of the tub as it filled with water, bubbles rising from the roiling water beneath the spout. A candle announced Bo with its distinct coconut smell and aura. "Pizza is on the way."

"My hero," Lauren sighed dramatically.

Bo set the candle on the counter and shut off the light. "Can I help unburden you?"

Lauren hummed as Bo sidled up to her. "Always."

Undressing Lauren tenderly, Bo kissed her with a restrained passion. She patted Bo's chest and pulled away slightly. "Pizza," was all she could manage to say. Slipping away from the Succubus' grasp, she stepped into the tub and, bubbles piled high, Lauren disappeared into them. Bo hopped onto the vanity counter and watched her attentively.

A knock at the door shook her loose from the fantasies that had invaded her brain. Reluctantly, she answered the door and returned moments later with an extra large pizza box, dropping it on the closed toilet lid.

Lauren made a face.

"What?"

"That's the toilet."

"Your toilet is cleaner than my entire apartment," Bo smirked, kicking out of her boots and unzipping her pants. Stretching to the ceiling, Bo stripped away her top and reached behind her back to unfasten her bra. Lauren watched with interest, the steam of her bath flushing her face. Finally nude, Bo opened the pizza box and withdrew a cheesy slice before slipping into the tub carefully. She blew stray bubbles away from her pizza and took a bite-they had been driving all evening and Bo was hungry. "Oh man, this is good. Want some?"

Lauren chuckled. "I'll wait."

"Keep your five star room service." Bo popped the last nub of the crust into her mouth. "I'll take a pizza from Nino's anyday."

"That's something I have never seen."

Bo finished chewing and swallowed. "What?"

"Pizza in the bath."

"Clearly you're not spending enough time with me."

"I'm beginning to see that."

Bo leaned forward and pulled herself over Lauren. "I didn't mean anything by that." Lauren nodded. "Besides, we have a few more days to fill in the blanks." Bo kissed her neck, Lauren craning into her touch. "This is going to sound really weird, but can I hold you?"

"Yeah," Lauren breathed. "Of course." Lauren nodded and Bo enveloped her. Her breasts were slippery against her back and her arms were strong around her waist and though she knew her brain was releasing chemicals that made her feel content and loved but Bo had made her believe in something else… the ethereal, abstract idea of love. The idea that says, even a Succubus would forgo sex to feel those chemicals worked for her as a scientist but the intrinsic pull of another person was still beyond that scope. They were drawn together, through fire and rain, their love elemental.

Lauren's bed was like laying amongst the clouds, and when they pulled back Lauren's feather duvet, their bodies-still warm from the bath-found each other again beneath cool white sheets. Bo's hands did not wander, she held Lauren firmly in the circle of her arms and Lauren felt safe, fulfilled, and loved. In the stillness of her own embrace, Bo awakened to her more wholesome feelings of love and drew comfort and even safety from Lauren, too.

In the past, Bo saw their relationship reborn again and again as Lauren changed the parameters but only now did Bo understand the implications. Water ebbed at the precipice of nothingness and still it had hope to continue and it plunged over the Falls because it would not be separate for long, reborn in the mist. Tonight, Lauren's back against her breasts, heart beating in her ears, her love burning in her chest, Bo knew the resurrection had made them better, had made Bo better.

She held her for hours and did not sleep. Lauren drifted off after the first hour, but Bo continued their embrace. Bo could be single-minded occasionally but more often than not, she was a catastrophe of multiplicity. However, tonight, Lauren was it-she was everything. Fire, earth, water, wind, Bo and Lauren-sometimes they were opposed but ultimately one yearned for the other.

* * *

Fin. - This will be my last story. I am quitting fanfiction to focus on getting published. I hope you will consider buying my work when/if it finds a home out there. Support each other, give reviews and feedback, RTs and betas and keep the fandom alive. It was a helluva ride. 3 - H.


End file.
